


痛觉

by Aigle_Noir



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: FGO - Freeform, M/M, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle_Noir/pseuds/Aigle_Noir
Summary: 半强制性非正常补魔（伤口性交）+ g向疼痛描写





	痛觉

紫发骑士横躺在高文面前。

他以年轻的容貌显现的灵基此刻正经历着生前从未有过的重伤，胸甲与裙甲之间不受保护的脆弱部位被魔物的触手贯穿，暗红的血从腹部洞开的深渊汩汩流出。若不是还有这喷涌的血泉流淌，旁人恐怕会误以为这是具僵死已久的尸体。他像是位在首次征战中遇难的年轻士兵，面带冰冷的宁静，失神的双眼凝视着某个不存在的天空，灵魂远离战火的纷硝，飞往遥远的祈福之地。在那些被长久的战火和年岁拖垮的战士看来，这样的离世实在算不上痛苦。

对于兰斯洛特作为从者的第二次生命而言，这也是莫大的幸运。此刻，他正祈望死亡，享受死亡。

高文跪坐在血流形成的一泓赤色泉水中，深绿的披风被浸染成黑色。金发的骑士喘息着，他在不久前将重伤的骑士从失控的战势中解救出来，拖着一息尚存的他躲进塞勒姆法庭上层的阁楼里，所经过之处留下一条蜿蜒的血迹。

高文也受了伤，大腿处撕裂的肌肉在他每次尝试站起身时给他剧痛的一击。

就这样结束了吗？外神降临，人类的知性遭受重创，无法预测的攻击方式瞬间击溃伽勒底的阵势，兰斯洛特作为先发从者受到致命打击，在一旁候战的高文在御主眼神的指示下将重伤的兰斯洛特带离战场。“这算是亡命之徒的行为吗？” 高文不愿对此做过多思考，空气中弥漫的猩红血汽和刺耳的惶惑之音使他视线朦胧，头脑昏沉。

高文注视着兰斯洛特，陷入昏厥的他竟对岌岌可危的事态无动于衷，灰白的脸上一副安详入睡的神色，这在高文看来如此荒唐，甚至可憎。

高文将脸凑近兰斯洛特的腹部检查伤势。原本线条平滑优美的身体上显现一个鲜血淋漓的窟窿，伤口的边缘还残留着不明生物的粘液，将裸露的肉体灼烧成黑色，阻止了血液的凝固。不懂医术的高文也很清楚，不间断的失血将使兰斯洛特在几分钟内丧命。

高文对现状束手无策，时下，根本不可能得到医疗从者的支援，御主的魔力也在全力应战中濒临枯竭。也许很快，他们也将失去这个简陋的庇护所，作为法庭的整栋建筑将在轰鸣的战火中坍塌，所有人类，所有从者都将葬身废墟。高文深吸了一口气，闭上双眼。再次睁眼时，那丑恶的伤口恬不知耻地挤进高文的视线：流淌如注的鲜血、破损的肌肤，凝固的血块漂浮在淡黄色的黏稠体液中，血泉的源头隐约有被搅碎的内脏的轮廓。不可思议的画面灼痛了高文的眼球，他感到一阵眩晕，有呕吐的冲动。

“这可憎的伤口和兰斯洛特健美的外形多么不相称！但这也是兰斯洛特的一部分，就像躲在银白的理想骑士背后的那个黑色的疯人。”高文如是想到。他将展开的手掌覆在兰斯洛特的伤口上，一阵温热与黏滑的触感袭来，涌出的鲜血冲撞掌心，仿佛有什么东西在兰斯洛特的体内翻滚沸腾，这样的感觉与死亡相去甚远。

“既然这个人还活着，总要做点什么。”虽不抱什么希望，高文想做最后的尝试。他将头探向兰斯洛特的腹部，顷刻间鼻腔被浓厚的血腥味刺痛，他伸出舌头舔舐伤口，咸腥的气息在口中弥漫，在每一个味蕾肆虐，随即变为甘甜的余味。兰斯洛特的伤口在高文唾液的浸润下由暗红变得鲜红，犹如被雨露浇灌的田圃；微弱的体液交换似乎有了成效。荒谬的举止有使人沉溺的魔力，高文继续舔舐，他啜饮着兰斯洛特的鲜血，正如他曾啜饮绝望与仇恨。

每当柔软的舌面滑过伤口上裸露在外的黏膜，高文感到有什么在底部蠕动，在兰斯洛特的身体深处；也许只是神经的自发反应，高文下意识地加重了力道，试探似的将舌头伸进创伤内部。

“唔——”

兰斯洛特的腹部猛地痉挛了一下，带动整个身体抽搐，疼痛将他从昏迷中唤醒，他抬起虚弱的头，注视着高文的荒诞举动。柔软地垂在前额的金发被染上血红，连同骑士的笔挺的鼻梁、两腮、下颚，甚至羽毛般纤细的金色睫毛——仿佛重伤的是高文的头部。高文的舌头探入伤口的更深处，四下搅着柔软的黏膜，滑腻的体液泛起粉红色浮沫。

“…高文！呜啊……”

兰斯洛特在疼痛中彻底清醒，伤口被外物侵犯，痛楚从伤处蔓延，侵袭全身。他急促地吸气以缓解疼痛，茫然地看着高文进行自己所不理解的动作。疼痛暂且在可忍受的范围内。

高文从侧面位的跪姿转而跨坐在兰斯洛特的下半身，整张脸埋进伤口，舔舐的动作进一步加深。不，不只是加深，舌尖的舞动逐渐染上了情欲的色彩，清亮的唾液在口腔和伤口之间起到了润滑液的作用，兰斯洛特的伤口仿佛成为了连结外界和身体内部的另一个孔隙。人类的身体上究竟有多少个孔隙？高文无暇思索。眼前的这个血肉模糊的洞像是生长在兰斯洛特身上似的，是与生俱来的通道，此刻正流着血呼唤高文，等待他的探索。兰斯洛特的每一次呼吸都使伤口内部的蠕动加剧，高文的体内也开始骚动，他感到下腹涌上来一股灼热的暗流，原本倦怠的躯体在顷刻间躁动起来。

高文抬起头，分泌过多的唾液从粘着血污的白皙下巴上流下来，疲倦和弥漫在空气中的不安定因子使高文睡意朦胧，同时又充满攻击性。他凑近兰斯洛特的面庞，后者在暂时的解脱中喘息着，干裂的嘴唇一张一合。高文俯身亲吻兰斯洛特，舌头伸进对方身体的又一个孔隙，向口中注入混有鲜血的唾液。

体内被压抑的冲动到达临界点，高文的阴茎开始以仿佛要撕破布料的架势勃起，从下半身的盔甲间冲出，将紧身内着的布料拉伸到极限。高文讯速将叫嚣着的器官解放出来，炽热的阴茎随即就抵在了兰斯洛特冰冷的盔甲表面，过大的温差带来不适感。他扭动腰肢，下意识地找寻温热的地方，铃口触碰到了兰斯洛特的伤处。高文像是啃咬吞噬一般地亲吻着兰斯洛特的双唇，而身体另一侧的冲动已经到达不可挽回的地步。

事已至此，没有什么能阻止即将发生的事。这是“治疗”的开始，也是残虐暴行的开始。

不暇思索地，毫无怜悯地，高文将自己充分勃起，长如女性上臂的阴茎插入了兰斯洛特的伤口，推进至深处。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

凄切的悲鸣从口中泻出，毫无预兆的残酷行为使兰斯洛特的身体和精神在瞬间遭到重击。这是如此纯粹剧烈的疼痛，足以紊乱感官，兰斯洛特一时间以为自己的身体被从腰部生生截成两段。

他不知道，还有更大的折磨在等待他，直到高文开始摆动腰身，性器在伤口即将闭合的狭窄处抽送时。

“高，文…，这是什么……啊啊啊，啊！”

兰斯洛特在疼痛中急速喘息着，尚未认清现状的他随着突然侵入的疼痛全身战栗，厚重的盔甲被震得嘎吱作响，唇齿打颤使他说不出完整的句子，只能以哀求的眼神瞪着高文，生理性的眼泪从睁大的眼眶涌出。

因重伤而虚弱的他想竭尽最后的力气逃脱，双腿刚开始挣扎就各自被高文的膝盖钉在地上。高文的一只手按住兰斯洛特的胯部，另一只箍住颤抖的下颚，使兰斯洛特在痛苦中摇晃的头朝向自己。

高文从未见过兰斯洛特如此扭曲的面容，就算是被疯狂笼罩，他也会将自己的脸藏在头盔后；眼前的扭曲表情在高文看来竟有些熟悉，也许是因为他曾透过厚重的铠甲窥见那疯狂的本质，亦或是眼前的兰斯洛特将扭曲的面容和伤口内不堪入目的残破模样一并暴露给自己，高文竟感到安心。

给高文以陌生感的是正在进行凌虐行为的自己。兰斯洛特在重压下彻底屈服，只有眼神中透出恐惧和绝望。“一定很痛吧。”高文暗自思忖，他和兰斯洛特都曾为了驱散世人的痛苦而战，眼下痛苦却成了兰斯洛特生存下去的唯一可能性，高文觉得讽刺。“也许这才是我们所有人最真实的生存状态吧，痛苦、痛苦下的悲鸣、在痛苦中结下的意义的果实……” 高文加大力度摆动身体，伤口下有一股黏稠的阻塞感，黏膜却将性器紧紧包裹，无时不在吸附着他，引诱他进入更深处。高文奋力挺进，透过伤口与兰斯洛特完全交合，下腹浅色的耻毛也被血液染得鲜红。

“啊——啊——，啊啊啊啊，啊……”

兰斯洛特随着高文的律动嘶吼着，极剧的疼痛已经超过承受范围，就要把神经根根绷断。体内破损的脆弱组织被粗暴地刮擦蹂躏，高文的每一次抽送都仿佛要把内脏带出来，将身体自内而外翻转颠倒，把内部最丑陋的秘密暴露给世界。

“啊——，不，不要……”

无谓的挣扎，无谓的哀求，兰斯洛特遵循本能希望对方停下这场荒谬的交合，这一举动却激怒了高文。

“你这家伙！就算是你这家伙，也是会感到痛苦的吧！”高文在急促喘息中怒吼。

高文加重力道将兰斯洛特禁锢在自己身下，以脊椎能摆动的最大范围挺着腰反复进出那个泛着淫靡色彩的伤口，伤口的主人发出野兽咆哮般的痛苦呻吟，双手抓挠着木质地板，留下几道血色的痕迹——与躯体正经历的酷刑相比，指甲断裂的疼痛已经轻微到可以忽略的地步。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，啊…啊啊啊啊，高文…，请…不要，啊——，啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

兰斯洛特绝望的双眼逐渐失神，原本骤然缩小的瞳仁不断放大，浅紫色的眼睛逐渐变黑，这是即将堕入疯狂的预兆，除了疯狂，兰斯洛特无处可逃。高文面无表情地注视着兰斯洛特，眼前的人是痛苦的，但痛苦本身不可视，也无法以客观的标准衡量；如果可以的话，也就不会有如此多的人犯下不可饶恕的罪行了！因此…但是啊！

“兰斯洛特，你以为痛苦的只有你一个人吗？”高文像是被蛊惑人心的咒语操控，吐露出了另自己无法想象的尖锐话语：“很痛…很痛吧！想想你给别人带来的痛苦…想想你造成的灾祸！你居然还想逃避，就像当初，在所有人都在受苦时独自逃跑吗！不可原谅，你这不可原谅的人！”

“要向这个人百倍归还他曾给这个世界带来的痛苦。” 高文心中产生了这样的想法，但是，谁有权力衡量这一切，谁有权力自诩正义？怒吼和激烈的肉体碰撞另高文头痛，他感到自己在非正常的魔力交换中变得奇怪，好像灵基沾染了不属于自己的东西。同时，身体的另一端也感到了异样，伤口内部支离破碎的组织在粗暴的物理摩擦下竟变得紧致、完整，海绵体受到一股强烈的挤压，正被伤口啮咬着，吞噬着。除此之外还有什么奇特的介质将二人融合，炽热而纤细，足以使心脏在同一频率上跳动。

也许这就是补魔的快感，高文加快节奏，他沉溺于这具残破的躯体带来的肉体欢愉，好似秃鹫盘踞于枯骨之上，以汲取最后一点骨髓，高文全身心扑向兰斯洛特。对方的身体也不是什么枯死的骸骨，它在魔力的输入下逐渐恢复生命力，灰白的脸庞开始泛红，因长久的呻吟而变得嘶哑的嗓音也多了一分情欲。兰斯洛特的痛苦并没有丝毫的缓解，生命力激活了感官，反之加剧了痛苦，但绝望感随疼痛的加深而缓解，兰斯洛特屈服于痛苦，或者说，他因痛苦得到慰藉。兰斯洛特的伤口正在愈合，这给沉溺于非正常性爱中的高文带来快感，变得完整的内膜减轻了插入阻力，同时挤压刺激着高文的性器。伤口俨然变成兰斯洛特的性器，承受着高文的每一次抽插，高文隐约感到兰斯洛特的下体开始濡湿，这是剧烈疼痛引起的失禁，还是单纯的性欲勃发？不论是哪种，都使兰斯洛特的身体显得异常淫靡。

“绝不会轻易放过你，兰斯洛特，这场捍卫御主的荣耀的战斗，我绝不允许你提前缺席！”高文咬牙切齿地说道，更用力地向兰斯洛特注入自己的魔力。

然而这番冠冕堂皇的话，高文觉得可笑，为什么不能直面自己的内心？他刚刚意识到，这虽是为了挽救兰斯洛特所做的举措，虽是以非正常的形式，自己当下正和兰斯洛特做的却是切实的性爱，他如此这般渴求兰斯洛特的身体，而对方在极度痛苦甚至濒临疯狂之时也能作出回应。他细细品味着身体相交的黏浊的甜蜜，兰斯洛特身体的最深处，正透过伤口迎接自己的侵入，这是一个崭新的孔隙，它只为高文存在，一个只经由高文开拓的领域，它将会在这次交合之后永远禁闭，把欢愉的秘密交给虚无。奇特的占有欲带来的快感使高文的身体和精神都得到了极大的满足，这才是他渴望的东西，战斗、伽勒底、人理，这些虚幻的意义都在此刻被搁置，“我绝不允许自己失去你啊！”压抑在心底的，是这样的话语。

高文再次亲吻兰斯洛特的双唇，这次身下的人主动将颤抖的舌头伸向高文，舌尖在高文的唇齿间游走。索吻行为并非情欲的邀约，伤口被摩擦搅弄的剧痛仍使兰斯洛特眉头紧锁，喉间漏出被压抑的呻吟；兰斯洛特的亲吻轻如掠过湖面浮萍的夏风，他自愿回应高文，也许是因为他在这折磨般的行为中确实感到了某种纤细温柔的东西。此举打乱了高文入侵的节奏，他抬起禁锢着兰斯洛特胯骨的手，在其被浸湿的股间骚弄着，最终伸进兰斯洛特的衣物，粗暴地揉搓着半勃起的阴茎。

“呜，啊啊啊——”

性器被直接刺激，兰斯洛特的身体再次颤抖起来，痛觉与另一种蔓延全身的感官刺激碰撞，痛苦和快感，这两股力量就要将身体撕裂。兰斯洛特急促喘息着，从面部到颈部一片潮红，干涸的泪腺重新分泌出液体。

“啊，高文，呜……啊…啊啊啊…”

兰斯洛特痛苦的呻吟充斥着情欲，也毫无保留地展露出哀求的姿态。高文的手指以娴熟的手法刺激着兰斯洛特的阴茎，快感的冲击使兰斯洛特的腰肢上下起伏，腹部的伤口吞吐着高文饱涨的阴茎。

“再，坚持一下，兰斯，再忍耐一下。”高文以极轻柔的声音在兰斯洛特的耳畔低语，体内的冲动却即将攀上顶点。

“啊，啊…啊啊啊啊啊啊！”兰斯洛特在高文手指的猛烈刺激下高潮，多重冲击下不堪重负的躯体陷入昏厥。

高文伏在兰斯洛特身上猛烈抽插，阴茎被临近愈合的狭窄伤口挤压得发痛，射精的冲动下性器尖锐如利器，狂暴地楔进兰斯洛特的身体，注入浓稠的精液和足以使伤口愈合的魔力。

高文以最后的理智撑起脱力的身体，阴茎拔出的瞬间，伤口就以肉眼可见的速度闭合：周围的皮肤已恢复原有的颜色，伤口仅存的缝隙如漏壶底部的小孔，接纳最后几滴精液渗入，将高文的体液完全吸收后，这扇痛苦之门永远地关闭了。

高文目睹了这最后的短暂过程，便枕着兰斯洛特的腹部，陷入昏睡。

*****

高文和兰斯洛特几乎同时清醒。

兰斯洛特有如从噩梦中惊醒，他猛地坐起身来，感到腹部一阵酸楚的刺痛，伤口已经愈合，疼痛却还执着地占有最后一寸领地。

高文抬起头望着兰斯洛特，面露惘然，他尴尬地扫视自己衣衫不整的下半身，和遍布全身的暗红色血迹。

“兰斯洛特卿，这是怎么回事啊？我受伤了吗？还是您受了伤？” 高文显然是在巨量魔力流失的副作用下失忆了，他随即注意到兰斯洛特裸露的腹部上伤口的余迹，“您受了伤，之后呢……这到底是怎么回事？”

面对高文急切的质问，兰斯洛特不知如何回应，他开始手忙脚乱地帮高文整理下衣。此时，一滴硕大的泪珠落在兰斯洛特的手背上。

高文在流泪，泪水流过被血迹弄脏的俊美面容，留下几道车辙般的白色痕迹。

“好奇怪……我是得了什么眼疾吗？为什么会突然流泪？究竟发生什么了，兰斯洛特卿，请为我解释。”

兰斯洛特慌乱地用手背拂拭高文的脸庞，眼泪和血迹融合在一起，显得更为不雅了。“高文失忆了，这一切都是由我造成的。”兰斯洛特悔悟，那么接下来该如何应对，兰斯洛特只想要尽可能安抚高文的情绪，缓和局面。

“我们得尽快和御主汇合，具体情况…我会向您解释的！”兰斯洛特对摇晃着自己的肩膀一脸迷惑的高文如此说道。

该如何解释呢？要把荒谬经历的细节一一罗列吗？高文卿会作何反应？既然做出了承诺，兰斯洛特希望遵循自己的记忆尽量属实地向高文卿描述，可这荒诞无稽的记忆的真实性连兰斯洛特自己都怀疑。

即使没有记忆，这段经历仍会刻在他们各自的灵基里，这令兰斯洛特感到欣慰又不安。

能与高文并肩作战，能待在他身边，能再次与他的目光对视，兰斯洛特从心底感到庆幸，即使要遭受如此的痛苦。

但是，痛苦背后的荆棘之路，最终只能一人面对。


End file.
